This invention relates generally to an airbag module for a vehicular steering wheel and, more particularly, to an airbag module pivotally mountable to a vehicular steering wheel.
It is well known to protect a vehicle occupant using a cushion or bag, e.g., an “airbag,” that is inflated or expanded with gas when the vehicle encounters sudden deceleration, such as in a collision. In such systems, the airbag cushion is normally housed in an uninflated and folded condition to minimize space requirements. Upon actuation of the system, the cushion begins being inflated in a matter of no more than a few milliseconds with gas produced or supplied by a device commonly referred to as an “inflator.”
Typically, vehicular steering wheels are equipped with an airbag module that is mounted to the vehicular steering wheel for containing or holding an inflatable airbag cushion, such as to protect the driver in the event of a frontal impact or collision. A cover is typically attached or connected to an airbag module housing such as for aesthetic purposes and may also serve to maintain the airbag within the airbag module housing until deployment.
In such an arrangement, in order to activate a vehicular horn or warning signal, the airbag module and/or the cover is typically biased in an initial position, for example by springs, and displaceable with respect to the steering wheel, for example by applying a force or pressure to the cover to move the airbag module and/or cover towards the steering wheel. Such movement activates the horn assembly by allowing horn assembly contacts, electrically connected to the vehicle horn assembly, to contact stationary horn contact points. When the force or pressure is released, the springs bias the airbag module and/or the cover towards the initial position providing a gap or space between the horn assembly contacts. Such design requires close manufacturing tolerances in the production and manufacturing of the components and complicated installation, which is time-consuming and costly.
Thus, there is a continuing need and demand for an airbag module that can be easily produced and manufactured, and easily mounted to a vehicular steering wheel.